The contract is required to serve as a data coordinating center for the environmental determinants of diabetes in the youth (TEDDY) study. The DCC will consist of a data coordinating center with subcontracts to the clinical centers for recruitment, laboratories for autoantibody measurements, HLA typing, mRNA preparation, nutritionists, genetic counselors, and other services necessary for conduct of the study. The Data Coordinating Center will receive, manage, and analyze data obtained from the clinical centers and will play a key role in the operational conduct of TEDDY and in data analysis in accordance with policies set forth in the TEDDY Protocol.